1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting display panel and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display panel.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light emitting displays are widely used across a large gamut of products ranging from personal portable devices such as MP3 players and mobile phones to large displays such as television sets, since the organic displays have superior characteristics such as wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and reduced power consumption.